This invention relates generally to garden planning aids, and more specifically to a garden planning kit.
It is desirable when planting a garden (e.g., a flower garden), to plan its appearance prior to engaging in the labor and expense of planting the garden. The selection of certain plants and their location in the garden depends to a significant degree upon the appearance of the plants during different times of the year. For instance, plants may be selected and located so that no part of the garden lacks blooming plants at any time during the growing season. Although numerous garden planners presently exist, there is a need for a garden planner in which the appearance of the garden with different plants or at during different times of the year may be easily constructed, repeatedly rearranged, and quickly reviewed.